


wrong number

by midnight_queery



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, KaraLena, Soulmate AU, Soulmates, SuperCorp, a tiny bit of angst, for like five seconds before lena cathartically blows stuff up, it’s adorable, jess is tired of it, karlena, lena and kara are both idiots, queer up people, sam gets dragged in, soulmate au mashup, supercorp soulmate au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:47:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,180
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24481510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/midnight_queery/pseuds/midnight_queery
Summary: Everyone allegedly has a soulmate. Back before people could travel the globe different groups had different ways of identifying soulmates, though the majority had some kind of physical marker. Lena Luthor doesn’t have any such indicator and thinks that she must not have a soulmate- after Lex rejected his why would the universe bother giving one to her? Kara also doesn’t think she has a soulmate on earth- she wasn’t even born here, after all.On one particularly annoying day Lena gets a call from a woman trying to order pizza. Lena is the CEO of L-Corp, not Mario from Mario’s Pizza. Still, once it’s all over she doesn’t think much of it- until she tries to call her secretary and pizza lady answers instead.It just keeps happening now.How do they keep calling each other?
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 99
Kudos: 1433





	wrong number

**Author's Note:**

> My last story got a lot of really nice comments (woop!) and I’m awkward as hell when it comes to interacting with people so I figured the best way to say thank you was with a cheesy soulmate au- sorry this one’s title isn’t as fun as the last one.
> 
> Hope ya like it!

Today was not going well. Lena had had back to back meetings full of egotistical old white men who seemed to think that if they just kept repeating the same thing over and over again they would get her to cave. She wasn’t usually grateful to the Luthors for the way they’d raised her, but at least it made standing up to the idiots who had inherited their positions on her board of directors easier. She was also well on her way to mastering Lillian’s withering glare; the arguments probably would have ended faster if the assholes had actually been looking at her face.

“Miss Luthor-” Jess started as soon as the elevator opened.

“Please don’t tell me there’s another meeting right now,” Lena interrupted as she tried to massage away the pounding behind her eyes. “I thought I had at least half an hour before the next one.” That last part definitely turned into a whine. Jess gave her boss a sympathetic look- she knew the woman preferred lab work, or even paperwork, to meeting with investors and board members.

“You’re correct, Miss Luthor. I only wanted to ask if you wanted me to order you anything for lunch?” Jess knew her job was to help her boss with work-related things, not to take care of her, but she was concerned with how little the woman seemed to eat. And sleep. And interact with people socially. She really wasn’t sure if Lena Luthor was human sometimes.

“No, thank you Jess.” Lena sighed in relief. If she had to have another meeting right now she might just lose it and tell the person what she really thought. The press would eat that up- Lena Luthor Cusses Out Philanthropist Investor: Her First Step Down a Familiar Dark Path? “The next meeting is a conference call, correct?” When Jess nodded Lena continued. “Good. I’ll be in my office, so I can take care of it there. You can go to lunch now.” Jess looked like she was going to ask if she should cut her lunch short, so Lena made a shooing motion with her hands. “Go, enjoy life. I’ll see you in an hour.” Jess gave her a grateful smile that made the soulmark at the corner of her mouth seem to wink and left as Lena entered her office.

Twenty minutes into her break and Lena was still lying on the deceptively comfortable couch in her office, eyes closed and mind blank as she destressed. Her office was the only one on this floor of L-Corp so everything was blissfully quiet- she was so high up even the typical city sounds were muffled. Her headache had subsided, largely in thanks to the pain pill she had swallowed before she laid down. She knew she only had ten minutes of freedom left, and she planned to savor it. Then her fucking phone rang.

“What?” Lena snapped as she answered. “I have had a very long day, so it had better be important,” she continued with a growl when she was met with silence.

“Uh, sorry?” The voice on the other end squeaked. Lena frowned. She didn’t recognize that voice, and this was her personal phone. “I, uh, just wanted to order five meat lovers pizzas.” Lena’s eyes snapped open and she pulled the phone away from her ear to squint at the screen. Where a phone number or contact name should have been were the words private number.

“Who are you and how did you get this number?” Lena demanded. Her eyes scanned the office for anything out of place. She’d had a significant increase in death threats since she’d moved to National City three months ago, and while Supergirl and her security team had stopped them all in time so far she wouldn’t be surprised if this call was meant to serve as some kind of distraction for the latest of her quarterly assassination attempts.

“I’ve always had this number?” The woman sounded confused. “Mario’s Pizza is the best in National City after all. And I should know- I’ve tried every pizza place here.” She sounded proud of that fact. Lena rolled her eyes, relaxing minutely. This might legitimately be a wrong number instead of precursor to an attack. What kind of attack Lena didn’t know- though if she got killed by pizza of all things she was going to be pissed.

“Well I’m afraid you dialed the wrong number then. I can assure you my name is not Mario,” Lena said wryly. She was getting ready to hang up when the woman spoke again, her tone indignant.

“I didn’t dial any number. Mario’s is in my contact list as five pizza emojis! Cuz it’s five star dining. But like, I thought it would make more sense to use pizza emojis cuz, you know, it’s a pizza place and-”

“Who the hell has a pizza place in their contacts?” Lena blurted incredulously. Who ordered pizza that often?

“People who appreciate the finer things in life. Duh.” The woman huffed out a breath. “And I contacted you guys the same way yesterday to order pizza so don’t go telling me I typed the number into my contacts wrong. I may not be the best at using this primitive technology- er, I mean, I’m not great with technology but I know how to order pizza.” There was an expectant pause but Lena was too busy wondering why the woman had called a phone ‘primitive technology’ to say anything. “Seriously lady, I understand having a bad day but there’s no need to take it out on me. I just want some pizza,” the woman whined.

“Five pizzas is not what I would consider ‘some’ by any means,” Lena responded. She didn’t know why she hadn’t hung up already. It was a bit refreshing to talk to someone not trying to get money from her- hell, if this person was trying order a pizza, she would be paying her. The situation was so bizarre Lena had to swallow her laughter. This woman had called the richest person in National City, the CEO of a major tech company, and all she wanted was a lot of pizza.

“I have a really fast metabolism, okay?” The woman said defensively.

“I’m sure you do,” Lena drawled.

“I have a six pack!” She sounded so offended it took all of Lena’s CEO experience not to laugh. “And I can guarantee you that I’m stronger than you!”

“Really? What if I’m actually Supergirl? Stronger than the Girl of Steel, are you?” Lena bit her lip. Why was she having so much fun teasing this unknown woman? Maybe she was just a tiny bit evil. At least she wasn’t bald.

“Pffft. Please, you’re not Supergirl, I’m- I mean, I would recognize your voice. She’s on the news all the time. Yup. You don’t sound anything like her. Not at all. Nope.” The forced nonchalance of the woman’s voice piqued Lena’s curiosity, but before she could press her for more information the woman started talking again. “Look, can you please just send some pizza over?” An address was rattled off before Lena could tell the woman, once again, that she was not Mario. Lena’s brow furrowed.

“That’s… not an apartment building…” Lena trailed off. She may not be actively spying on everyone like the media seemed to think, but it was important to know what was happening in the city her company’s headquarters was in. All her network had been able to tell her about that address was that it was a government building that required ridiculous clearance. Who the hell was this woman?

“Yeah, well, my sister is overprotective and has me on bed rest even though I’m perfectly fine!” It sounded like the person had pulled the phone away from her ear to shout that at someone. Lena heard a muffled reply “…off a balcony, -ara!” The other person sounded extremely frustrated. “That wasn’t my fault! Okay it kinda was, but still! You’re just taking it out on me cuz your soulmate got shot again- hey, what are you-” Sounds of a brief struggle ensued.

“I don’t know who this is,” the exasperated woman (who had apparently won the struggle for the phone) started, “but my sister’s phone privileges are being taken away now because she’s an idiot.” And with that she ended the call. Lena stared down at her phone for a solid minute trying to figure out what the hell all of that was about. It had certainly been… interesting. 

She still had a few minutes left before the conference call, but instead of getting ready for it Lena found herself looking up the phone number for Mario’s Pizza in National City to see if it was even remotely similar to her own. It was not. Acting on a whim Lena called the establishment and bought five meat lovers pizzas to be delivered to the address her mysterious caller had provided. At the very least some secretive government agents would get an edible surprise.

///

Lena was going to be late. She was never late. She was, in fact, usually a few hours early to work, but today her body had rebelled and she had slept in. She hadn’t slept in in years. Lena blamed the fact that she had been up later than usual worrying about seeing Jack again for the first time since she’d left their company to take over L-Corp. She rolled out of bed and grabbed her phone off the charger to call Jess while she got ready.

“Jess, I’m going to be late so I need you to push back my 9am meeting by at least an hour. You can cancel or reschedule any non-essential meetings but the meeting with Spheerical Industries is time sensitive and can’t be moved. Also, can you call my driver and tell him I’ll drive myself to work today?” Lena’s voice was slightly frantic as she tugged her pajamas off single-handedly, ready to hang up once she’d gotten Jess’s affirmative so she could take a quick shower before rushing to L-Corp.

“Uh, I’m not Jess…” a familiar voice said uncertainly. It was the woman who had called her to order pizza a week ago. Lena nearly dropped her phone.

“How the fuck-”

“Hey! Language!” The woman interrupted. Lena barely stopped herself from sarcastically blurting English in reply.

“Sorry,” she said stiffly. “I meant to call my secretary. I don’t know how I called you.”

“Maybe our phones got hacked?” The woman wondered. “I’ll have Brainy look into it. Oh! Uh, thanks for the pizzas. Sorry I was being so weird about it- I was having an off day.” There was a humorless chuckle. 

“Were you having to deal with your soulmate’s emotions?” Lena asked curiously. She’d always thought it would be strange to have someone else’s emotions inside of you. Even stranger than having their voice in your head or feeling their pain.

“Huh? Oh, no. I don’t think I have a soulmate. No cryptic or predictive tattoos or prophetic dreams or phantom pains or anything…” The woman trailed off. Then, “Oops, I should probably hang up so you can call your secretary now. Uh, good luck with your meetings, not-Mario!” The woman hung up.

Lena blinked several times before trying to call Jess again. This time she didn’t say anything until she heard her secretary’s greeting of “Miss Luthor, are you okay? It’s past 8:30 and you’re never late!”

///

Lena had been paying more attention to both incoming and outgoing calls since she had somehow managed to call the pizza woman four days ago. She had also taken the time to go through her phone but hadn’t found anything wrong with it. If she had been hacked, whoever had done it was smarter than her. So… yeah, she hadn’t been hacked. She still didn’t know what was going on though. Lena was distracted by a familiar red and blue blur streaking past her window when her phone rang. She answered without checking who was calling.

“Lena speaking.” She really didn’t like using her last name. If someone was calling her, they knew who she was already.

“Alex, my earpiece got busted! I’m on my way to the- wait who’s Lena?” It was the pizza woman again. Only this time the sound of wind was nearly drowning out her voice. Lena cocked an eyebrow. Why did she sound so frantic?

“I’m Lena. It seems you have managed to call me yet again, not-Jess.” The ‘not-Mario’ comment still annoyed her slightly, okay?

“Oh, Rao, I don’t have time for this right now!” The woman hung up and a second later Lena’s phone began buzzing, displaying the private number caller ID. Lena answered.

“What on earth is a Rao?” she asked. This was amusing. A groan was her only reply before she was hung up on again. Slightly less amusing. Her phone rang yet again and she answered. “Me again. You do know the definition of insanity is doing the same thing and expecting a different result, yes?” Okay she was definitely a wee bit evil- this was the highlight of her day so far.

“So I apparently can’t call anybody but you right now. I’ll explain later but I need you to set up a conference call with someone. It’s life or death, pizza lady- I mean, Lena. Please.” Lena could hear the woman pouting. How was that even possible?

“Fine, what’s their phone number?” Lena dialed the number the woman rattled off and by the second ring a familiar voice picked up- it was the exasperated woman who had hung up on Lena the first time. What was with these people and hanging up on her?

“Who are you and how did you get this number,” the stern voice demanded. Before Lena could say anything the pizza woman spoke up.

“Alex, it’s me. I’m outside National City Bank and there are six people inside with alien weapons- one breaking into the vault, three grabbing money, and two guarding the hostages.”

“Shit,” the other woman, Alex, cursed. “How many hostages?” Lena was surprised at the rush of annoyance she felt when this Alex person didn’t get scolded for cussing. It was because she was a Luthor, wasn’t it? Even someone who didn’t know her last name treated her unfairly.

“Fifteen on the ground and six employees lined up against the wall. What should I do?” The woman’s usual rambling and stuttering was gone. If Lena didn’t know she was one of only two other people on this call she would think she was a completely different person.

“Do you think you can take care of it all or do I need to send backup?” Alex asked. There was a pause.

“I can handle the robbers but I don’t think I’d be able to protect the hostages at the same time.” Well at least the woman knew when she needed help. Although Lena still didn’t understand what the hell was going on.

“Alright, Supergirl, I have Dreamer en route with a team. ETA is less than three minutes,” Alex said after some muffled shouting. Oh. Oh. Lena was on the phone with Supergirl. She had asked Supergirl if she was stronger than herself. She knew that wasn’t what she should be focusing on right now but she felt her face flushing in embarrassment anyway. Fuck.

Lena turned on the tv in her office, glad it was already muted with the closed captioning turned on. She didn’t think Alex would appreciate someone else being on this call. She flipped to the news and saw Supergirl hovering above National City Bank, clearly on the phone. Police were holding back the crowd of gawkers, and the reporter was saying that Supergirl had told them not to enter due to the alien weaponry being used. Suddenly Supergirl startled.

“They’re going to kill them Alex- I have to go now!” The call was ended and Lena watched Supergirl crash into the bank from above. The news camera wasn’t able to catch anything going on inside. Lena turned the volume up. From inside the bank there were screams and explosions. Several tense seconds passed before the doors were shoved open and people started running out, coughing from the dust that had filled the building when Supergirl had crashed in. She’d gotten rid of the sense the robbers’ relied on most- sight. Smart.

A minute later Dreamer arrived with a team of black-clad humans, all sporting some impressive shields. They stormed the bank. A few quickly re-emerged, pulling more hostages behind them, before running back in. Within five minutes all six men were led out in handcuffs. The crowd cheered. Lena breathed a sigh of relief.

The camera suddenly zoomed in on a freed hostage and his rescuer. Both men were holding their left hands out, staring at the space in between, where a bright red, glowing string seemed to have materialized. Well, that would certainly make an interesting how-I-met-my-soulmate story.

///

Lena bought a new phone. She still didn’t understand how Supergirl’s phone had linked up to hers, but maybe it had some kind of alien technology in it that had glitched at some point when the hero had rescued her. Still, they both needed to be able to make phone calls to other people, and she figured this was her best chance to stop whatever was happening. That said, she had been having Jess make all of her calls even with the new phone because she wasn’t sure what the superhero would say if they spoke again. She may not have realized ‘Lena’ was actually Lena Luthor, but she doubted the hero wanted just anyone to be able to call her. Or to know that she had a sister named Alex who she seemed to work with to fight crime. Oh boy.

Lena’s new phone rang and she froze. The only person who had her new number was Jess, and since her secretary was sitting outside her office at the moment there was no reason for her to call. Sure enough, the caller ID read private number. Lena was tempted to let it ring out, but hurriedly answered when she realized her voicemail would tell Supergirl exactly who she was.

“Lena?” Supergirl asked. Lena gulped.

“Yes.” She wanted to pat herself on the back for keeping her voice steady.

“Oh, good. I mean, I still don’t know how I’m calling you, so I just called my favorite Chinese place. I figured if I didn’t reach you, I’d at least get some potstickers.” Supergirl chuckled. Well, her being an alien certainly explained how she ate so much and still claimed to have abs. Though, considering Supergirl’s physique, her having abs was very likely. Lena blushed at the thought and tried to banish it from her mind. Having a gay panic attack was not conducive to surviving this phone call.

“So you were actually trying to call me then?” Lena asked as nonchalantly as possible. “I suppose that means I won’t be hung up on multiple times, at least.” Okay, so she needed to work on keeping her snarky comments to herself. Noted.

“Sorry about that,” Supergirl replied. She sounded genuinely apologetic, at least based on Lena’s vast experience with people who were the exact opposite. “I usually communicate with my team via an earpiece, but I ran into Livewire on my way to the bank and, well it wasn’t made to stand up against that much electricity.”

“Shouldn’t any piece of equipment used by Supergirl be especially durable?” Lena asked with a frown. She’d seen the hero on the news (and in person) stop all kinds of ridiculous threats while in perilous situations. Her gear should be state-of-the-art.

“Yep,” Supergirl said, popping the p. “Doesn’t mean it is. Our tech guy ditched us to go fight crime in the future when a time traveler showed up out of nowhere with matching heterochromia of the eyes- who knew soulmates could be born thousands of years apart? And while our new tech guy Brainy is certainly smart he doesn’t seem to like building things.”

“Why not build it yourself? Aren’t Kryptonians supposed to be extremely intelligent?” Lena enquired, deciding to ignore the part about time traveling soulmates. Krypton had apparently been one of the most technologically advanced planets in existence before it exploded. Sure, Supergirl had primarily grown up on Earth, but from the interviews she’d read it seemed that the woman had spent considerable time on her home planet. An annoyed sound brought her back from her musings.

“I only know how to work with alien technology, which is in short supply here on Earth. I tried to learn this planet’s science and tech but… it’s all just so backwards!” The hero groaned. “Every time I think I’ve got the hang of something I accidently blow it up. Then when I try to rebuild it I can’t help but improve on it and, well, Alex didn’t seem to like the fact that her microwave could suddenly work long range. Apparently it’s a safety hazard or something,” Supergirl grumbled.

Lena laughed. Supergirl made an indignant sound but ended up giggling right along with her.

“I’m sorry, Supergirl,” Lena eventually gasped, still recovering from her fit of laughter. “I just- you made a microwave work long distance? And before that you blew one up?” Lena snickered.

“I was fourteen!” Supergirl exclaimed. “It’s not that funny.” Lena could hear her pouting again. Knowing how she looked now made Lena certain that that pout was lethal in person. It was only semi less effective over the phone.

“I figured the biggest obstacle of a young Supergirl would have been the powers, not… microwaves.” Lena swallowed another bubble of laughter.

“I mean I did break a lot of things. Like, a lot of things. If Alex wasn’t mad at me for not fitting in she was mad at me for breaking her bike or her baseball bat or our bedroom door or-”

“Well it sounds like you two have a better relationship now, at least,” Lena cut in. She only had fifteen minutes before her next meeting and she didn’t think that was long enough for the list of things an overpowered teen had managed to break. “I should know- I’m the poster child for messed up sibling relationships,” she added wryly.

“I’m sure it can’t be that bad,” Supergirl said encouragingly. Lena supposed it made sense that the city’s hero was such an optimist.

“I assure you that it can, in fact, be that bad.” Lena decided a subject change was in order before Supergirl got her talking about Lex- she was too comfortable talking to the woman and having a genocidal brother who had put a hit out on her would definitely make the hero realize exactly who Lena was. “Now then, you said you were trying to call me?”

“Oh! Uh, yeah.” The hero trailed off, silent for a moment. She was probably trying to decide whether or not she should let the sibling subject be dropped. Thankfully she let it go. “I figured we should talk since you know I’m Supergirl now. Not that- I mean, you don’t know all that much really, but you do know some things I’d rather not become public knowledge.” Supergirl was tripping over her words, and Lena couldn’t help but find it endearing.

“Don’t worry, Supergirl. I’m not going to blab to the press.” Lena smirked at the thought.

“It’s not just the press. If you tell people- family, friends, whoever- word could spread and bad people might realize who I am and… and go after my family.” Supergirl’s voice was soft, worried. Lena melted. How could someone rightfully called ‘the Girl of Steel’ sound so sweet? Lena sighed.

“You’re the only person I’ve talked to outside of work in the last three years, Supergirl. I don’t have anyone to tell.” Lena’s voice was quiet, a hint of sadness leaking through her defenses. They were both quiet for awhile.

“If I ever meet you in person I’m going to give you a hug,” Supergirl finally blurted. Lena snorted, though the sentiment did make her feel oddly warm.

“I doubt we’ll ever meet in person, Supergirl, but I appreciate the thought.” Lena startled when Jess’s voice announced that her next meeting had arrived. “Well that’s my cue.” Lena began smoothing invisible wrinkles from her suit jacket. “I need to go. Really though, what little secrets of yours I know are safe with me.”

“Thank you, Lena.” 

This time Lena was the one who hung up.

///

Over the next few weeks, surprisingly free of assassination attempts, Lena discovered something very useful: if she and Supergirl wanted to call each other they could, and if they talked at least once a day neither of their calls would get rerouted to the other’s phone. Lena spent the majority of her lunch breaks talking with Supergirl, and thanks to her superior intellect it only took a few days to learn how to translate everything Supergirl said with her mouth full into English. 

When Supergirl had realized Lena didn’t seem to be eating anything and Lena had admitted that she usually didn’t eat during her lunch break, the hero had… not been pleased… and Lena had discovered just how quickly she gave in to a pouting Kryptonian. Jess had been surprised the first time Lena had asked her to pick up some food from some place called Noonan’s, but her secretary had quickly shown her approval with a beaming grin (so big it made her soulmark disappear entirely) that made Lena wonder if her secretary was more invested in her health than she was.

///

It surprised Lena when Supergirl called her at night. They’d spoken that day at lunch and the hero had been in high spirits, but when Supergirl called her again she sounded like she was holding back tears.

“Lena?” The hero’s voice was wobbly. Lena suddenly felt the need to hunt down and destroy whoever had hurt her pure little puppy.

“What’s wrong?” Her voice had a dangerous edge to it.

“Nothing,” Supergirl said with a sniffle.

“You’re crying.” Lena’s eyes narrowed. She grabbed her laptop and searched ‘Supergirl’. Whatever was making the hero cry wasn’t something that had made the news. “Supergirl?” The woman had been quiet for too long.

“I… I just… I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have called,” Supergirl mumbled.

“It’s fine, really.” Lena bit her lip. She didn’t know how to cheer people up. “You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to… I could maybe, uh, tell you a story?”

“Okay.” Supergirl sniffled again. Lena wracked her brain for a story that didn’t end horribly. Greek tragedies and mythology were not useful here. She’d have to make something up. Great.

“Alright, so-”

“That’s not how you start a story,” Supergirl interrupted petulantly. Lena held back a sigh. Fine.

“Once upon a time there was a little girl whose mother died,” she began again. “She was taken in by the royal family of the far away Thorul Kingdom and told that she was a princess now. The king and queen didn’t treat her very kindly, but her new big brother, the crown prince, took her under his wing.”

“Was he a bird?” Supergirl asked, confusion evident in her voice. Right. Alien.

“Uh, no. He was a… sorcerer. He decided to teach the little girl magic, to help her cope and understand the new world she was in. He taught her spells that created soothing sounds and pretty colors, and even one that let her see the stars of the night sky so close she felt she could reach out and touch them. The girl worked on her magic whenever she could, in between learning to be a proper princess and training with the castle guard of course.”

“She sounds impressive,” Supergirl said softly. Lena smiled.

“I suppose. One day the girl got tired of doing the same spells as her brother and decided to make one of her own. Her spell wasn’t as powerful as his spells- she couldn’t make colorful flames bend to her will or change the weather. No, her spell was simple: she made a seed sprout and bloom into a flower in just one day. Her brother didn’t find it very impressive, but she cherished it. It was her first original spell.”

“Her brother sounds like a meanie.” Supergirl was pouting again. Lena laughed.

“Agreed. Still, the girl continued practicing magic her own way. She focused on plants and nature, and she was… happy. Or at least, as happy as she could be in her situation. Her brother took a different path. A darker one.” Lena paused and Supergirl gave a small gasp. It seemed L-Corp’s CEO wasn’t half bad at storytelling if she could enthrall the Girl of Steel. “The prince was already powerful because of his royal blood- he would be the king of Thorul in a few short years. But he wanted more. He wanted to be able to control everyone, from the most prominent noble to the poorest peasant.”

“I liked the prince at first but… not so much now. What happened to him?” Supergirl’s question made Lena pause. What had happened to Lex? Had the sweet older brother she remembered even existed? Sometimes she doubted it. Lena sighed.

“No one knows why the prince turned out like he did- he had a soulmate countdown on his wrist but locked himself inside his castle the day it zeroed out, yelling that he refused to share the throne. He might not have been so power hungry if he had been born without magic, but as it was he was very gifted, and he used his gift to hurt people. He created spells that would turn people into his puppets, and another young man, a brave warrior who had once called himself the prince’s friend, turned against him. He started a rebellion, and though many lives were lost they defeated the prince- who by that time was the king.”

“What about the princess? I thought this was her story.” The pout was back. Lena huffed out a laugh.

“When the prince became king the princess was left with only the queen for company, and the queen didn’t like her very much, so the princess left. She travelled the realm, using her magic to help people. She even made some friends. But when the rebellion won the crimes of the king of Thorul spread throughout the lands, and the princess’s friends abandoned her. No one wanted to be friends with the sister of a villain.”

“They don’t sound like good friends,” Supergirl said angrily. “If I was the princess’s friend, I wouldn’t have abandoned her. She’s a little flower sorceress, not some meanie head villain. It shouldn’t matter who she’s related to.” Well great, now Lena wanted to cry.

“I’m sure she’d appreciate your friendship, Supergirl. Even if your greatest insult is ‘meanie head villain’.” Lena was smiling so wide she knew the other woman could hear it through the phone. She cleared her throat a little before she continued to get rid of the about-to-bawl feeling that was choking her. “The princess ended up being called back to the castle after her brother was… thrown into the dungeon. The queen had fled. The nobles didn’t like being bossed around by the girl the royal family had adopted, but the princess knew that the nobles would make the peasants suffer so she persisted, and soon she was recognized as queen.”

“She’s probably the best queen Thorul ever had,” Supergirl said proudly. Lena shook her head in amusement.

“That remains to be seen. For now, the new queen of Thorul spends her days corralling the corrupt nobles and trying to take care of her kingdom’s citizens.”

“What about her magic?”

“Well,” Lena began, her brow furrowed, “she doesn’t really have much time to practice her magic. Turns out running a kingdom requires a lot of paperwork. But,” she quickly continued when Supergirl let out a sad little awww, “the queen does have a loyal… lady in waiting… and a valiant knight who recently came to Thorul has managed to befriend her.”

“That’s good. Hopefully the queen doesn’t have as much paperwork soon so she can practice her magic. She probably misses it,” Supergirl mused. There was silence for a few moments before the hero spoke again, her voice quiet but earnest. “Thank you for the story, Lena.”

“It was my pleasure, Supergirl.” Lena smiled to herself.

///

“Jess, could you come with me please?” Lena asked. Her secretary looked up, and when she saw Lena’s CEO mask on her guard immediately rose. Still, she obliged, following her boss into the elevator. Lena pressed a series of buttons before laying her hand on a panel of the elevator Jess now realized must be a palm scanner. The elevator descended to the ground floor, then continued further. And further. Jess gulped. When the elevator dinged Lena exited, Jess close behind, and the two stopped at what seemed to be a side wall of a storage room full of random wires and busted gadgets. This time when Lena pressed a certain part of the wall a piece of it detached, revealing a small device that seemed to be a retinal scanner. Once Lena’s eyes had both been scanned the wall lit up like a screen, displaying a chess board. Jess watched in total confusion as Lena played digital chess for fifteen minutes before winning against… whoever her opponent was.

“That seems… tedious,” Jess couldn’t help but comment as the outline of a door appeared in the wall.

“It’s how I log in a guest,” Lena said with a shrug. Once the door opened she walked in, Jess right behind her. She led her secretary to a stainless steel lab table and pulled a cylindrical cannister out from underneath, placing it on the tabletop. Lena placed her hands on either side of it and leaned forward slightly, assessing her secretary. The woman seemed nervous, but she met Lena’s gaze head on. “Do you know why I brought you here, Jess?”

“No, Miss Luthor, but I assume you have a good reason,” Jess said evenly. She raised her eyebrows when Lena blushed slightly. Or not. Okay.

“I… well, something… odd has been happening, and has been for awhile. I’m not sure why it’s happening, and I want to trust you, but I need to make sure you aren’t causing it somehow.” Lena’s eyes narrowed. Jess just blinked.

“And how are you planning on doing that?” Jess glanced at the container. She would have pegged her boss as someone who had a self-made truth serum on hand, not some kind of torture device, but ya never know…

“Inside of this container is a Vertullarian, otherwise known as a Truth Seeker,” Lena began. “It is an alien that compels someone to tell the truth. If you’re willing, I’d like to use it to ascertain whether or not I can trust you. It is harmless to humans, and I won’t hold anything you say against you- though if you have betrayed me in some way or refuse to let me use it on you I will be finding you employment elsewhere.”

“Alright,” Jess said. She trusted Lena to be fair about this, and as far as she knew she hadn’t done anything wrong. Plus she was curious about this Verti thing. Lena twisted the top of the container and pressed down before pulling the lid off. She tilted it toward Jess.

“Reach in. It should wrap around you instinctively.” Lena watched her secretary grimace. Still, Jess did as Lena said, and quickly pulled her arm back out, leveling a look of pure disgust at her new ugly bracelet. “How do you feel?” Lena asked quietly. Jess gave her an incredulous look.

“Impatient to get this over with so I can get back to work and utterly disgusted at how this thing is pulsing around my wrist. Just ask whatever you wanna ask so I can get this thing off, Lena.” Jess’s eyes widened. She’d never called Lena by her first name out loud despite the woman urging her to do so.

“Well, it seems to be working at least.” Lena bit back a smile. “Now then, Jess, have you ever given out my personal phone number, or left it anywhere someone could have found it?” Lena’s eyes were hard as she watched Jess think for a moment.

“Nope. I haven’t given your number- old or new- to anyone, and I don’t have it written down. It’s not even in my phone’s contacts, I just have it memorized. And I immediately erase the call logs anytime it shows up there.” Jess had been looking at Lena while she spoke, but once she was done she went back to glaring at the thing on her wrist.

“That’s… very diligent of you. Thank you,” Lena replied. She hadn’t realized her secretary had gone so far to protect her privacy. Jess needed a raise.

“I do my best to protect you when I can- you have to deal with enough dumbasses as it is,” Jess grumbled. She slapped her non-alien-constrained hand over her mouth. “It’s unprofessional to cuss,” she mumbled around her hand at Lena’s questioning look. Her boss just shook her head, a smile on her face.

“Alright. Why do you insist on calling me ‘Miss Luthor’?” Lena knew she shouldn’t be taking advantage of Jess not being able to lie, but sometimes (on dark days) she couldn’t help but feel that Jess addressed her that way to remind herself she was working for a monstrous Luthor.

“I call you Lena in my head,” Jess blurted. She flushed. “If I called you Lena to your face I would start thinking of us as friends, and I tend to be a mom-friend. I figure you don’t want your secretary pestering you about eating and sleeping and getting out sometimes. You definitely need to take care of yourself better though, Lena.” Jess’s eyes narrowed at her very surprised boss. “I know you’re all about helping people and making L-Corp a force for good but your company needs you- which means you need to start eating more often and actually sleeping long enough to feel rested. Also, I don’t know who you’re on the phone with all the time, but if they live in National City, which I’m assuming they do since there’s no way some snobby investor told you about Noonan’s, you should invite them over to eat in person. It isn’t healthy to isolate yourself!” Jess was surprised at the sheer amount of emotion swirling through Lena’s eyes. The woman seemed lost for words. “Also can you please tell me what all of this is about? I understand your need to make sure you can trust those around you but this little alien dude is gross.” Jess pointed to her arm, and the thing squirmed. “Sorry little alien dude, but it’s true- kinda has to be thanks to your ability.” Lena chuckled, her eyes still misty.

“A few months ago I got a phone call, on my private phone, and the woman was trying to order pizza,” Lena said with a smirk. “We ended up talking for awhile before her sister took the phone and hung up, saying she was revoking the woman’s phone privileges for being an idiot.”

“I take it she never got her pizza then,” Jess commented.

“I, uh, well she had already told me her order and the address so I kind of bought it and had it sent to her?” Lena’s face was bright red at this admission.

“Aw, you really are a softie,” Jess said happily. Lena’s blush now reached her ears.

“Okay, I think it’s time to take the Vertullarian off now.” Lena guided Jess’s hand back towards the cannister and started to finagle the admittedly icky creature off. “Anyway, both of our calls keep getting rerouted to the other’s phone somehow,” she continued, “but if we talk to each other at least once a day it doesn’t happen. Oh, and if one of us wants to call the other we can, regardless of who we dial. Neither of us have been hacked, and I really don’t know what’s going on.” Vertullarians were a bitch to get off. Lena stopped her tugging and looked up when she heard Jess giggling. “What?”

“Please just call Sam, Lena. I know you’ve been trying to distance yourself from her so the press wouldn’t drag her name through the mud, but just call her and tell her what you told me,” Jess pleaded through her giggles. Lena had put Sam Arias in charge of a new branch of L-Corp a little over a month ago, and they had quickly become friends. Until the press started snooping around- then Lena had cut off all personal communication with the woman to protect her and her daughter from aggressive journalists who would like nothing more than to ruin Sam’s reputation. Sam had worked hard to get where she was, and Lena wasn’t going to let herself jeopardize that.

“Why do I need to call Sam?” Lena asked in confusion. If Jess knew what was going on why wouldn’t she just tell her?

“Because I don’t think you’d appreciate me calling you an idiot.” Jess’s eyes went comically wide and in one swift motion she’d swiped the Truth Seeker off her arm and back into the cannister before grabbing the lid and closing it herself. When she looked back at Lena the woman was watching her in shock. Jess resisted the urge to roll her eyes. “Now, Miss Luthor, since I think I have proven I haven’t betrayed you, and you said you wouldn’t hold anything I said while under the Truth Seeker’s influence against me, I would like to get back to work.”

///

Lena called Sam. She still had a few hours before her lunch call with Supergirl, and she needed to get this figured out before she got cold feet. Because talking to Supergirl was the best part of her day, and that was not a good thing. A Luthor couldn’t-

“Lena?” Sam answered the phone, suspicion in her voice. Sure, Jess had texted her to tell her to expect a call from the elusive CEO, mostly so she would answer the unknown number, but she hadn’t thought Lena would actually call.

“Uh, yes. Hi,” Lena’s voice had decided to go up several octaves and she was not pleased. She cleared her throat so Sam wouldn’t think she was getting a crank call from Minnie Mouse. “Jess said I should call you. And then she said I was an idiot.” So it seemed Supergirl’s pouting was contagious because now Lena was pouting. Wonderful.

“Jess called you an idiot?” Sam exclaimed. Jess was the epitome of professionalism. She never would have called her boss an idiot- and that was ignoring the fact that Lena Luthor was a bonafide genius.

“To be fair she had a Truth Seeker wrapped around her wrist,” Lena admitted.

“That means that she actually believes you’re an idiot. What the hell happened?” Sam wondered if maybe she was dreaming. Lena had finally called her only to say her secretary had called her an idiot while under the influence of some kind of anti-lying device.

“Something odd has been happening lately, and I used the Truth Seeker on Jess to make sure she wasn’t responsible somehow- and she wasn’t. But that just means I still don’t know what’s happening,” Lena said, frustration lacing her voice. “When I explained why I was using the Truth Seeker on her she told me to call you because she didn’t think I’d appreciate her calling me an idiot.”

“So she told you to call me so I could call you an idiot?” Oh, Sam was definitely dreaming. She pinched herself. Nevermind, she was awake and this was glorious.

“Yes,” Lena said with a sigh.

“And what did you say that made her call you an idiot?” Sam knew she was milking it, but she was still mad at Lena for throwing their friendship away- she knew the woman did it to protect her, but Sam could take care of herself. She didn’t need Lena making decisions for her.

“A few months ago a private number called my personal cell phone, and the woman on the other end was trying to order five meat lovers pizzas,” Lena began, ignoring Sam’s snort of amusement. “We talked for a few minutes before her sister grabbed the phone and hung up. I ended up calling the pizza place and getting her the pizzas since I didn’t think her sister would be giving her her phone back anytime soon. A week later I was trying to call Jess and ended up calling the pizza woman, who thanked me for the pizzas and was actually very polite, even if she did call me ‘not-Mario’.” Lena smiled fondly and was infinitely glad Sam couldn’t see her face right now- she’d know what was up immediately. “We kept accidentally calling each other despite not having the other’s phone number, but eventually we realized we could call the other if we wanted, and if we spoke at least once a day our calls would stop getting rerouted. So now we talk every day during lunch, and also in the evenings lately. I don’t know what’s going on.”

“Lena, first of all, I have to agree with Jess: you’re an idiot,” Sam began. She continued talking before Lena could demand to know why. “My question is, why are you only trying to get to the bottom of this now?” Silence. “Lena? I think I know what’s going on but I will hang up right now if you don’t spill.”

“Alright!” Lena exclaimed. Half of her brain was focusing on just how much she didn’t want to tell Sam, and the other half was laughing at how confused Supergirl would be if she ever spoke to the idiom-loving woman. “I’m kind of… falling for pizza woman. She’s just so kind and sweet and funny and smart and pure and noble and… ugh. Okay fine I think I have fully fallen. I told her a fucking bedtime story once,” Lena grumbled. Sam had the audacity to laugh. “Shut up. She was having a bad day, okay?”

“Still,” Sam said, barely containing more laughter, “that doesn’t answer my question. Why are you so desperate to know now?”

“Because,” Lena said, the fight draining out of her, “she doesn’t know that I’m a Luthor. If she did…” Lena shuddered. Supergirl would not be pleased to discover she’d been chatting with the sister of the man who’d tried to kill her cousin, hypothetical fairytale conversation be damned. “I need to know what’s going on so I can stop it. I’m… I’m in love with her,” Lena admitted quietly. “And I know I’m going to slip up soon- say something that will tell her exactly who I am. I’d rather never talk to her again than have her hate me, Sam.”

“You never know Lena,” Sam said softly. “Maybe she wouldn’t-”

“She may not know who I am but I know who she is. Lex’s little crusade nearly killed a member of her family,” Lena bit out. Her fucking brother never ceased to sabotage her, even from prison.

“Oh,” Sam said before pausing. That… wasn’t good.

“So please, just tell me how to make all of this stop,” Lena begged. Her free hand was pressed against her chest as if trying to soothe the phantom pains in her heart. “Please,” she whispered when her friend didn’t say anything.

“Lena,” Sam began slowly, “there is a way to make it stop but… you have to actually talk to her. In person.”

“I have talked to her in person. Before she even called,” Lena added. Supergirl had saved her more times than she cared to admit. On the other end of the call Sam frowned. Who was this ‘pizza woman’ who had somehow spoken to L-Corp’s CEO?

“You can’t just talk, honey. You have to say the s-word,” Sam hinted. Did she really need to spell it out for someone with multiple doctorates?

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” Lena said stiffly. She hadn’t told Sam that pizza woman was Supergirl- and of course she had addressed her as Supergirl in person. What other s-word was there?

“Soulmates,” Sam finally said. She was honestly surprised when Lena didn’t hang up on her. She hadn’t known Lena long, but the young CEO had an odd fascination when it came to soulmates, even though she refused to believe she could have one. Sam had tried to tell her that not all soulmates were linked physically, but Lena was adamant that she didn’t have one- not after what her brother had done, rejecting his own soulmate out of greed and power lust.

“That’s not possible,” Lena finally said.

“Lena, you don’t have any tattoos, or phantom pains, or emotions or thoughts that aren’t your own. Your eyes are both the same color, you’ve never even had a stray pen mark show up on your skin, and according to you you don’t dream. You don’t have a grey string tied to your finger, or get feelings of warmer or colder when you make decisions,” Sam paused, waiting for Lena to dispute her. Lena didn’t say anything. “Phone calls, and even emails and texts, are becoming more and more of a common way to meet your soulmate. I even heard of one couple who thought a dating app was glitching until they finally met in person and realized. Whoever pizza woman is, I think she’s your soulmate.”

“Then I must have really pissed off the universe in a previous life,” Lena said flatly.

///

Lena didn’t call Supergirl during her lunch break. She also didn’t eat during her lunch break. She went to her lab and blew things up. Was it productive? No. Did help? Not really. Was it still satisfying? Definitely.

She knew she wouldn’t be able to avoid the Super forever. Soulmates or not one of them would call the other- accidentally or on purpose Lena didn’t know. She just didn’t think she could handle talking to her over lunch, especially since she’d agreed to her first actual interview since moving to National City and it was scheduled for that afternoon. She still wasn’t sure why she’d agreed to an interview with CatCo of all companies, but she’d been on a high from talking with Supergirl and it had seemed like a good idea at the time. Sometimes Lena wanted to make a time travel machine just so she could make her past self have to deal with the trouble she’d made.

When Lena finally emerged from her lab, grouchy and wishing she’d had more time to blow things up, Jess reminded her of her interview in half an hour. Lena managed to give a terse nod before retreating into her office. Maybe she should have blown up her phone and just not replaced it. Supergirl couldn’t call her if she didn’t have a phone. Then again, she’d also have to blow up her work phone, and that wasn’t really an option. Stupid work.

Time really does pass faster when you don’t want to face whatever is coming. It seemed like Lena had barely been in her office for a few minutes when Jess informed her the interviewers had arrived. Interviewers. Plural? She had to deal with two nosy, scandal-craving news reporters? Fuck.

Lena told Jess to buzz them in as she took a seat behind her desk, throwing her shoulders back and forcing a neutral smile onto her face to greet the people she’d so foolishly invited into her domain.

“Hello, Miss Luthor, I’m Kara Danvers, a reporter with CatCo, and this is William- he’s just here to observe,” the bubbly blonde explained as she rushed into the room, a sullen man in tow. “Thank you for agreeing to an interview!” The woman beamed and it was blinding.

“Yes, well, I figured it was about time to sit for an interview. Why don’t you and your coworker have a seat, Ms. Danvers?” Lena said politely, gesturing to the two chairs Jess had situated in front of her desk earlier. Ah. How had she not noticed there were two when she’d been frantically pacing around them for half an hour?

“Oh, thank you! And just Kara is fine, Miss Luthor- I mean, I’d like it if you- uh, please just call me Kara,” the blonde mumbled as her voice steadily decreased in volume, her face a lovely shade of red. Lena’s fake smile turned a bit more genuine at the woman’s bumbling. Supergirl had made her find dorks endearing, apparently.

“Well then Kara, I suppose you should call me Lena,” the CEO said softly. Kara beamed again.

“Really? Thanks!” Kara bounced in her seat excitedly. The man next to her mumbled something Lena couldn’t hear, but Kara obviously could because she glared at him. Lena hadn’t realized someone that bubbly could muster up such a terrifying glare. “William, if you say something like that again you won’t be shadowing me anymore,” Kara said, her voice icy. Lena wondered what the hell the man had said to elicit iciness from someone who seemed like living sunshine. When Kara turned back to Lena she was warm again. “Lena, is it alright if I record our interview? I want to make sure I don’t misquote anything.”

“Of course, Kara,” Lena said. She watched as Kara pulled a small recording device from her pocket and placed it on the desk, looking at Lena first to make sure it was okay. Lena was amazed at how polite this reporter was. And at how grumpy the other one was. Was this some kind of good cop bad cop schtick?

Kara started off with the inevitable question of why Lena had moved to National City, though she surprisingly didn’t mention the Supers. Lena gave her the prepared spiel about wanting a fresh start and to make her company a force for good, but before she could stop herself she also told the reporter why she’d chosen National City- she had wanted to show the world that she was different from her brother by sharing her home with a Super, peacefully. Kara looked happy with the response and had already begun asking a follow up question about what Lena thought of the Girl of Steel, an odd twinkle in her brilliant blue eyes, when William stood suddenly, causing his chair to clatter to the ground.

“I don’t care what you say, Luthor, you’re still a bloody villain,” the man hissed. He shoved his hand into his pocket and pulled out a plastic gun. Well, that was one way to get past the metal detectors. And here Lena had thought this interview was going so well.

“William, what do you think you’re doing?” Kara asked in shock. The reporter’s eyes were wide as she looked from her coworker to the gun in his hand and back again.

“I’m doing what needs to be done, Kara,” William said. “Now, both of you, up. Go stand against that wall.” He pointed the gun menacingly at them and watched with a satisfied grin as the two women did as he’d instructed, scowls on both of their faces.

“I’ve met some truly pathetic reporters, William, but you take the cake,” Lena sneered.

“You’re doing this to steal her cake?” Kara asked in confusion. “I don’t even see any cake here!” Lena turned to face Kara, looking to see if this was the blonde’s way of trying to diffuse the situation. Nope. She was entirely serious and seemed to be scanning the office for the sugary dessert.

“Oh my god, Kara, shut up!” William yelled. “I’m so tired of your perky, bubbly, air-headed front. I know you’re dangerous- I can feel it in my gut, so stop playing already!” William scrubbed a hand over his face. “I honestly don’t know which of you to kill first.”

“If your problem is with me, or more accurately my brother, though you don’t seem to know the difference, why would you kill your coworker?” Lena asked in confusion. Why did murderous idiots always have to harm people they hadn’t even set out to target?

“She’s annoying,” William said simply. Kara snorted.

“More like you asked me out and I said no,” Kara said snarkily. William turned the gun to point at her. Kara just rolled her eyes. “You haven’t shot us yet. Whatcha waitin’ for, Willy?”

“Ah, so the saying is true,” Lena couldn’t help but join in, “Hell hath no fury like a scorned little bitch.” William let out an angry growl at that and pointed the gun back to Lena as Kara let out a bark of laughter.

“Once my partner gives me the go ahead I’ll kill you both. But until I know Supergirl is accounted for I can’t exactly shoot you and expect to escape. Super hearing and all that,” William said condescendingly, tapping his ear.

“Ah,” Kara said slyly, “so I take it your partner is the person who set fire to that abandoned warehouse downtown.” William gave her an odd look.

“How did you know that?” He asked, the gun now squarely back on her. Kara just shrugged, a shit-eating grin on her face. “How did you know that, Kara?” William demanded. He suddenly put his hand to his ear- he probably had an earpiece in to communicate with his partner. “Why the hell hasn’t Supergirl shown up to the fire by now? Dammit Russ, what’s going on?”

“Russ?” Lena asked.

“Russel Rogers,” Kara explained. “Willy’s partner in crime.” Lena and William looked at Kara with wide eyes. “What? My sister runs a background check on everyone I know- it wasn’t that hard to put together.” Kara rolled her eyes. Something clicked in Lena’s brain.

Kara hadn’t understood the ‘take the cake’ saying. Her sister was overprotective as hell. She was weirdly kind to a Luthor. She wasn’t afraid of the gun pointed at her. Supergirl hadn’t shown up to the fire that Kara mysteriously knew about. Blonde hair, blue eyes. Kara Danvers was Supergirl. William was waiting for Supergirl to show up elsewhere so he could kill… Supergirl. Lena laughed. No, she fucking guffawed.

“What? What’s so funny?” William demanded, his gun wavering between the two women.

“You,” Lena gasped out. She struggled to get her laughter under control, finally managing to stop under Kara’s knowing gaze. “Oh you’re so screwed,” Lena whispered gleefully.

William pointed the gun squarely at her chest and pulled the trigger. Instead of the burning pain of a gunshot Lena felt a rush of air as warmth embraced her. Kara had her arms wrapped around her, hugging her to shield her from the bullet. William fired more but the impacts didn’t even make Kara flinch.

“I told you I’d hug you if we met in person,” Kara whispered cheekily. A moment later William’s gun was out of bullets and he’d thrown it down to run. He didn’t even get three steps before there was another gust of wind and he was lying unconscious on the floor. “Sorry about all that, Lena. I knew Willy here was kind of a dumdum but I didn’t think he was an evil dumdum.” Kara shook her head in disappointment.

“Wait, how did you know it was me?” Lena’s brain felt like it was stuck. Kara had repeated what Supergirl had told her over the phone. Supergirl- Kara- knew she was a Luthor. How long had she known? Why wasn’t she upset?

“Uh, I’ve kinda known for awhile?” Kara said, the statement sounding like a question. “I mean, we met a lot before the calls started, and you said your name was Lena… I watched some old interviews to make sure, and I recognized your voice.” Kara bit her lip. “I just figured since you seemed so careful to not reveal who you were that you didn’t wanna see me in person.” The hero frowned slightly.

“Wait, does this have anything to do with the lack of attempts on my life in the last few months?” Lena asked suspiciously. Kara stiffened slightly, reaching up to fiddle with her glasses. 

“Maybe?” she squeaked.

“Kara,” Lena said, her voice low. She walked over the nervous woman, stopping less than a foot in front of her and ignoring the body on the floor. Kara looked up from staring at her feet to see Lena across from her, eyebrow raised expectantly. The Girl of Steel gulped.

“I just… figured you didn’t wanna see Supergirl in person, even if you were fine talking to her- uh, me- over the phone, so I… uhm… sorta kinda used my x-ray vision to check L-Corp every day for threats and kept an ear on the people coming in and out. And had my sister give your security team some pointers.” Kara shuffled nervously- she’d just admitted to violating the CEO’s privacy, even if it had been to keep her safe. Lena’s face was unreadable.

“So you went out of your way to protect me because you thought I didn’t like interacting with you in person?” Lena asked.

“Yeah. I mean, I know you’re nothing like Lex but that doesn’t mean you like seeing a reminder of what happened every single day,” Kara mumbled. She reached up to rub at the crest on her suit, but Lena caught her hand, drawing it away and enveloping it between her own.

“Thank you, Supergirl- Kara,” she corrected when the woman looked sad. Sure enough, she perked right up. She was even more of a puppy in person. “I didn’t want you to know who I was because I liked talking to you and I was afraid that you’d hate me when you realized I was a Luthor,” Lena admitted softly.

“I said I wanted to be your friend. Or, well, I said I wanted to be the little flower sorceress’s friend. But that was you. I think. At least I thought it was?” An adorable crinkle appeared between Kara’s eyebrows and Lena smothered a laugh.

“Yes, and you are truly the knight I made you out to be in that story- protecting me even without my knowledge of it. Even so, considering what my family did to yours, I didn’t want to risk it. Talking to you is the best part of my day,” Lena continued ruefully. She half expected Kara to laugh at her, or at least give her a pitying look, but instead the blonde just gave her a dazzling smile.

“Mine too! And not just cuz it’s lunch time usually,” Kara added quickly. Lena snorted. “I mean it! You’re really kind and funny and smart and nice and adorable- I mean pretty- I mean, uh, I’m gonna shut up now.” Kara’s face was bright red.

“Well thank you, Kara. That- that means a lot, actually,” Lena whispered. She blushed as well.

Jess walked in to see her boss staring at a frazzled blonde reporter, both of them bright red, standing near the other reporter who was lying passed out on the ground. Wtf.

“Miss Luthor? I thought the interview was taking awhile so I came to check that everything was alright- do I need to call an ambulance?” Jess asked, doing her best to reign in her curiosity at this entire situation. Why did Lena’s office have to be virtually sound proof? What had happened in here?

Lena seemingly tore her gaze away from the reporter to look at Jess, a thoughtful look coming into her eyes as she bit her lip, considering. After a moment she turned back to the blonde.

“Do you know why we keep calling each other?” Lena blurted. Her eyes looked anywhere except at Kara. Her heart was pounding in her chest and she knew the other woman could hear it. Damn super hearing- even if it had saved her life more times than she probably knew. Damn it anyways.

“Uh,” Kara stammered.

In the background Jess gasped- Lena’s soulmate was a reporter? And one this bubbly? She had a long future of free coffee and small talk ahead of her didn’t she? Maybe she could get the woman to bring her some pastries too. If she had to entertain her while she waited to visit Lena at work Jess should definitely get some sugar out of it.

“Sam said we’re soulmates,” Lena continued before she could chicken out. “I didn’t tell her anything other than our calls getting rerouted but she said we were soulmates. And I don’t have any of the typical soulmarks and at one point you said you didn’t either and you don’t have to believe me, Kara, I just thought maybe-”

Jess watched Lena clam up as this Kara person stepped even further into her space. The woman slowly raised her hand to cup Lena’s cheek and leaned in, ever so slowly, before gently pressing her lips to Lena’s. Lena was frozen, eyes wide open. When Kara pulled away, however, Lena unfroze, grabbing her by the collar of her (in Jess’s opinion) ugly button up shirt and yanking her into another kiss. Jess watched unashamedly- if the unconscious man got to be an audience to this she should too. She was the one who’d had to deal with that damned Truth Seeker because her boss couldn’t woman up and kiss de girl. When the two finally broke apart, both flushed but only Lena seemingly out of breath, Kara was sporting a wide grin.

“Alex is gonna be so pissed I found my soulmate before she found hers,” Kara said happily.

“Well,” Lena said breathlessly, her eyes glued to Kara’s lips, “I could always hack the medical records of the hospitals here in National City- I do own most of them.”

“Speaking of hospitals,” Jess interjected before the inevitable make out session could recommence, “why is the other reporter unconscious?”

“Oh, right, him,” Kara said with a grimace. She kicked him slightly. “He tried to kill Lena. And me, I guess,” she added as an afterthought.

“Shall I call security, Miss Luthor?” Jess asked. She would not ask how they had taken him down. She desperately wanted to. But she would not. Being nosy was unprofessional. She had to repeat that in her head several times to stop the question from slipping through her tightly clamped lips. This Kara’s arrival was making Jess’s carefully crafted professionalism unravel and she did not like it. First the Truth Seeker confessions and now this.

“Yes, thank you Jess,” Lena said distractedly. At some point she had grabbed Kara’s biceps. Kara’s deliciously large biceps.

“Of course, Miss Luthor.” Jess made a swift exit and called security, praying her boss could keep it in her pants long enough to let them do their job.


End file.
